Trish
Devil May Cry 5 Official Trish Character Page |title2 = |alias1 = |katakana = トリッシュ |romaji = Torisshu |japname = |affiliation1 = Devil May Cry |former aff1 = Order of the Sword (ruse) |former aff2 = Mundus |former aff3 = Devil Kingdom |occupation1 = Devil Hunter |former occ1 = Executive of the Order of the Sword(ruse) |rank = |species = Demon |status = Alive |fam1 = Mundus (Creator) |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry |game2 = Devil May Cry 2 |game3 = Devil May Cry: The Animated Series |game4 = Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 |game5 = Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.2 |game6 = Devil May Cry 4 (SE) |game7 = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare |game8 = Devil May Cry 5 |game9 = Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – |game10 = Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry |actor1 = Sarah Lafleur (DMC, DMC2, Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble) |actor2 = Luci Christian (DMC:TAS) |actor3 = Danielle Burgio (DMC4, MvC3) |actor4 = Wendee Lee (DMC5) |actor5 = Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese; DMC:TAS, Drama CD, U/MvC3, Seven Knights, DMC4:SE, DMC5) |actor7 = Ruri Shinato (Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry) |model1 = Ariana Diamant (DMC5) |mocap1 = Masako Kobayashi (DMC) |mocap2 = Mutsumi Kawamukai (DMC Ending) |mocap3 = Danielle Burgio (DMC4) |mocap4 = Faye Kingslee (DMC5) |music1 = Show Time! (DMC2) |music2 = Spark it Up! (DMC2) |music3 = See You There (DMC4:SE, Mission 1 Opening Cutscene) }} Trish is a demon created by Mundus who strangely resembles Dante's mother, Eva. After his defeat by the hands of Dante, she later joined Devil May Cry and became a devil hunter alongside him.Devil May Cry During her stint within the Order of the Sword, she went under the alias "Gloria".Devil May Cry 4 She is a major character in the series, although she originally started as one of Dante's enemies. Trish appears as a playable character in Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, she is also present in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5. Appearance Trish is a demoness that looks identical to Eva. She has lengthy, blond hair, blue eyes, and a very fair complexion. Her clothing usually consists of black leather pants, high-heeled boots, a corset, double belts, a choker, and some kind of wrist accessory. In Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2, her hair is parted slightly to the right, and her corset is black with a lighting bolt design that leaves much of her chest bare. She has black leather pants with a double belt and black knee-high boots. She accessorizes this outfit with a choker, a fabricated gauntlet on her left forearm, and a pair of sunglasses. For a majority of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, she wears her Devil May Cry attire, however in Rolling Thunder, she first appeared wearing a brown leather jacket. She would later change into a white tank top with various laces on it. Her black pants had yellow lightning bolts on both of the back pockets and were held up by a brown belt with a large silver bucket. This white outfit is accessorized by a black choker, a gold bangle on her left wrist, and a black armband with a large metal plate on her right bicep. In Devil May Cry 4, Trish's hair is mostly swept back with some bangs on the side. Trish wears a black corset with white filigree and a lightning bolt design on the front. The zipper on the front is also designed like a lightning bolt. Her black leather pants have lightning bolts on her rear and white filigree-like designs on the hips. Trish's pants are held up by double-ended belts. Once again she has a pair of knee-high high-heeled boots. Her accessories consist of a black choker and a black leather gauntlet with three belts on it. Her nails are painted black. Trish retains this look in Devil May Cry 5, But her corset is smaller and more revealing, with a larger opening in the front (resembling a lightning bolt) and exposing more of her midriff. Her hair now has longer front bangs. After Dante rescues her inside Cavaliere Angelo during its defeat, she was completely naked until being covered with a light brown cloth where V explains to her about how Vergil separates himself between his human and demon entities before she removes it to be formed back to her main outfit in a white light. As Gloria, Trish has a tan and a white, chin-length bob. Her outfit is a lacy, white one-piece with orange accents that exposes her chest and inner thighs. The chest area is held closed by a thick, orange chord zig-zagging across both sides. The one-piece has a loincloth and a long tail. She has white thigh-high, high-heeled boots. Trish accessorizes this outfit with white, elbow-high gloves that fold at the top exposing an orange lining. It also has blue feathered shoulder pads. Trish's Devil Trigger encompasses her in a smoky yellow aura and she dons her sunglasses. Personality As a puppet of Mundus, Trish was originally cruel and uncaring, but after Dante saved her, she began to develop emotions and compassion towards him, and eventually sacrificed herself to save him from Mundus's attack. After being revived, Trish joined Dante at his shop, and showed excitement at being his partner. By the time of the animated series, she has gone off on her own. Trish returns occasionally and seems to enjoy playfully picking on Dante and giving him trouble, and although she rejoins him in Devil May Cry 4, she has basically the same habits and bickers with Dante at several points in the game, she is also shown to be more feminine in her appearance than other women in the series, having been shown re-applying lipstick before leaving for a mission and has painted her nails. She also seems to enjoy mocking peoples' beliefs as one of her taunts the Order of the Swords belief in the Savior. Another taunt has her condescendingly asking if she looks like a demon. Despite her seemingly non-caring attitude, Trish was able to evacuate the people of Fortuna showing she has a moral sense when it comes to civilians. Like Dante, Trish enjoys a good fight, prolonging a fight with Lady for up to two days rather than telling her who she is (although Trish compliments Lady's skill and determination and found her more interesting than she thought). In the epilogue of Devil May Cry, she challenges Dante to complete their mission in five minutes and Devil May Cry 4, refers to her upcoming mission as a "party". Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 2 Trish appears as a secret character that can be unlocked by beating Hard mode with Dante or inputting the following code in the main menu: hold L3, R3, L1, and R2 until a sound is heard. She can be used in both Dante's and Lucia's missions, and she wields Sparda, Luce & Ombra, and Nightmare-γ as her weapons. She also retains her ability to shoot lightning. Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Trish is one of the three new playable characters that were added on the Special Edition of ''Devil May Cry 4, she is playable from the start by default, but her campaign follows the same flow of Nero's / Dante's. She shares her campaign with Lady, where she is the playable character in the Nero missions and Trish is playable in the Dante missions. Trish sports the Devil Sword Sparda and Luce & Ombra once again, however, she also has the Pandora and Bare Knuckle at her disposal. Her Devil Trigger allows her to shoot bullets imbued with lighting as well as give her the signature sunglasses. Biography ''Devil May Cry Trish comes to Devil May Cry one night to meet Dante. There she attempts to electrocute him, but with his demon powers, he easily overpowers her. Trish is defeated but tells Dante that she needs his help. She takes him to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Underworld to cross over to the Human World. It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante on the island. After betraying Dante during a fight with Nightmare and trying to kill him, Dante still saves her life from falling rocks. Trish is deeply moved by this, although she still returns to her master. Later, the demon king then tries to kill Dante by using a very powerful beam from his third eye. However, Trish returns Dante's favor and sacrifices herself instead, pushing Dante out of the beam's path and allowing herself to be struck instead. Before following Mundus into the Underworld, and believing Trish to be dead, Dante utters the famous line, ''"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!" He then leaves her with the Sparda and the Perfect Amulet. Later, cornered by a heavily mutated Mundus, Dante hears his mother's voice, and Trish bursts through the wall to aid him. She lends him her power and Mundus is defeated. With Mundus destroyed, Dante and Trish embrace, and she begins to cry. Dante tells Trish that she has become human because "Devils never cry". It is implied that she works with Dante at the newly-renamed Devil Never Cry. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Trish is a freelance devil hunter, having left Devil May Cry to do her own work for a while. She comes to visit Dante from time to time, leading her first appearance in the show to a fight with Lady when Lady accepts a job to kill a lightning demon. As it turns out, Lady's client was a demon himself and wanted to get rid of Trish because she was hunting him. Trish and Lady end up getting along and place Dante into further debt by buying expensive clothing and leaving a reluctant Dante with the bill. Later in the show, Trish does some investigative work from time to time to help Dante in his jobs. During the final fight with Abigail, she and Lady fight against hordes of lesser demons as Dante faces Abigail. Dante extends to her an open invitation to return to Devil May Cry whenever she wants near the end of Episode 4, which she declines at first, and apparently accepted after the series. At the end of the series, she departed with Dante and Lady to a job outside the city, in which she remarked "the winner gets the reward." Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.2 Devil May Cry 4 By this time, Trish is seemingly living with Dante and working alongside him as a Devil Hunter. When Lady informs them about the actions of the Order of the Sword, Trish takes the Sparda to Sanctus while posing as "Gloria", and is made an Executive of the Holy Knights, in order to gain intel on the Order.'Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Sanctus:' She once brought us the sword "Sparda" and hastened the completion of our Savior.'Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition''' - Lady & Trish Chapter Prologue She uses this placement to spy on the Holy Knights, but because of her looks and rapid promotion, she enjoyed a somewhat negative reception by the other members of the Order.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue - Credo: But she almost remains a stranger to us all. She discards her disguise once Dante and Nero reach the Order's headquarters, and after the Savior is activated, she goes to evacuate the island's townspeople while Dante attacks the giant statue. After Sanctus and the Savior are defeated, Trish and Lady rejoin Dante while Nero and Kyrie kiss. Back at Devil May Cry, Lady brings a briefcase with Dante and Trish's pay for the job. Trish opens the case to find a small money roll, and questions Lady about how little pay they received. Lady remarks that the situation on Fortuna escalated so much because she brought them Sparda. She then directs her attention to Dante looking for his opinion. After making it known that he is satisfied to get any money, the phone rings and Trish answers the call. After getting the password from the caller, Dante, Trish, and Lady set out to solve the case together. ''Devil May Cry 5 Trish gets contacted by Morrison and, along with Lady, follows Dante on his job concerning Urizen - both her and Lady reaching the throne room way before Dante does. However, Urizen proves too much for them, even with Trish armed with the Artemis and the Sparda, and upon Dante's arrival, he sees them getting thrown to the ground, out of strength to fight. Dante comments on knowing only one person who can take on 'two of the most badass woman in the world' before engaging Urizen himself, getting defeated as well. As Urizen tries to take Dante's body away, Trish musters enough strength to throw the Sparda to him, but even then Dante gets overpowered and is blasted out of the throne room. Unmoved, Urizen claims both Trish and Lady, saying that they will serve to give him strength. Urizen makes good on his promise by putting Trish into a demon body of 'Cavaliere Angelo', a fierce warrior who needs a vessel to properly function, utilizing lightning-based powers and swordsmanship in conjunction with riding a Geryon, a time-manipulating steed in battle. V is the first to encounter Trish in that form, commenting on how he knows what Cavaliere Angelo is and promising to 'be gentle', probably hinting at him recognizing Trish inside of it. In the following battle, V defeats Geryon and Cavaliere Angelo flees the battlefield. Angelo is encountered again later the same day, this time by Dante, who also recognizes Trish being at its core. The confrontation ends with Dante taking Cavaliere Angelo down and freeing Trish, the remains of the demon fused into a broken bike and turning it into a Devil Arm: the Cavaliere. Dante leaves Trish on the ground and asks V, who was following him, to take care of her while he presses forward. Sometime later, Trish wakes up in V's company, asking him about Urizen's nature - for her being a demon and serving Mundus gave her enough knowledge of the Underworld denizens to know there was no demon under that name, let alone wielding that much power. As something clicks in her head, she asks V what exactly ''he is, prompting V to tell her about him being a manifestation of Vergil's human half, brought to life by Yamato separating him from the demon half, which came to be known as Urizen. V seems remorseful for his actions as Vergil, admitting that he sought Dante's help to fix his mistakes, and asks Trish whether 'the fool before her was right'. Commenting on the fact she isn't, despite her looks, his mother, she advises V to see this through. As the Qliphoth tree reaches its peak, a violent earthquake strikes the town, causing V to nearly fall into the chasm below, Trish grabbing him at the last moment. The two make their way to the lowest level of Qliphoth to catch up with Dante, Nero, Lady, and Nico. Trish, stating V as the source of her knowledge, explains to Dante that Urizen's goal is the fruit of the Qliphoth tree, granting a demon a tremendous amount of power, going as far as to note Mundus himself consumed such a fruit in order to take over the Underworld back in his day. Dante, Nero and V press onward to reach Urizen, while Trish stays behind with Nico and Lady. After V and Urizen merge again into Vergil, Trish is seen with Lady and Nico in a tree section somewhere above ground, confused about Qliphoth's violent growth, thinking Dante took care of Urizen by now. Dante lands next to them, saying Vergil's back and he's gonna 'rip him a new one', and asking the girls to get out of there. Nico proceeds to drive the van back to the safe ground, while the branches they were on break into pieces, while Nero catches up with them, asking Trish whether she knew about Vergil being his father. Trish admits to believing in Dante's logic and attempts to talk Nero out of killing his own father, but to no avail, as Nero jumps out of the van to go and confront Vergil. Weeks later after Dante leaves for the Demon World, Trish is seen with Lady in Dante's office, wondering how long it will take for him to come back, objecting when Lady admits to wanting the office for herself. Morrison enters the room, telling them Dante left him a deed for the place, claiming Dante said 'them crazy bitches' will trash the place, making Trish wonder if Dante is planning on coming back at all. As the lights go out again, Lady and Trish follow Morrison, who says he has a job for them. Powers and Abilities Powers= Powers Supernatural strength':'' Trish possesses incredible raw bodily strength. Without strain she can lift and throw a motorcycle'''Devil May Cry, Opening Cutscene as well as catch Scarecrow attacks with her legs.Devil May Cry 4, The Voluptuous Gloria Supernatural speed':'' Trish is shown to be fast enough to fight hand to hand with Dante. 'Supernatural agility':'' Trish is incredibly agile, possibly more so than Dante. She can jump many times higher than Dante in the first game'''''Devil May Cry, Mission 1 Prologue and in Devil May Cry 4, she is seen maneuvering and dodging enemies by flipping through the crowd showing her dexterity by performing the splits while doing a hand stand. Supernatural durability':'' As with most demons, Trish can withstand more force before being hurt or injured. 'Supernatural endurance':'' Because she is a demon, Trish can put forth prolonged effort without needing to rest. *''Teleportation:'' Trish can coat herself in lighting to travel quickly between two places.'''''Devil May Cry, Mission 15 Ending Cutscene *''Demonic power channeling and manipulation:'' Trish can use her demonic energy to create platforms to jump off of. Accelerated healing':'' Due to Trish's demonic biology, she can heal almost instantly from most wounds.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series:' Rolling Thunder 'Electricity generation and manipulation':'' Trish's demon power most commonly takes the form of yellow lightning (blue in the anime).Devil May CryDevil May Cry 2Devil May Cry 4: Special EditionDevil May Cry: The Animated Series She uses this lightning to augment her kicks and punches. She can fire this lighting as well as channel into various physical objects, like her guns, or Lady's rockets.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series: Stylish! She can also transfer her electricity to others.Devil May Cry: '''Mission 23: Mother's Guide |-| Abilities= Abilities ''Hand-to-Hand':'' Trish is extremely proficient and capable in unarmed combat. During her first meeting with Dante, she was able to fight him with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and her power over electricity. Trish uses punches and kicks, including jump kicks and handstand spin-kicks. 'Swordsmanship':'' Trish uses the Sword of Sparda as her main weapon and her skills with it rival Dante's.''Devil May Cry, ''End Credits She also is shown to be able to kill Scarecrows with a small foldable dagger. ''Sharpshooter:'' Using Luce and Ombra, she can fire in two different directions and twirl around while all her shots hit her enemies. ''Master of Disguise:'' In Devil May Cry 4, ''Trish almost completely changed her appearance to a dark skinned woman with short white hair to infiltrate the Order of the Sword with no one recognizing her true identity except for Dante. |-| Arsenal= Arsenal 'Luce & Ombra: Twin set of pistols customized for rapid fire that once belonged to Sparda. '''Sword of Sparda: Though she does not always use it, Trish commonly uses Sparda as her main melee weapon, entrusted to her by Dante. Now it's fused with the broken Rebellion as Devil Sword Dante. Music *Show Time! (Trish Battle 1) (Devil May Cry 2) *Spark it up! (Trish Battle 2) (Devil May Cry 2) *Theme of Trish ~Lock & Load~ (Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) *The Voluptous Gloria (Devil May Cry 4; Mission 3 Cutscene) *See You There (Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition; Mission 1 Intro Cutscene) Appearances in Other Media PlayStation 2 The save icon for Devil May Cry in the Playstation 2 system files is a chibi version of Trish. If the data is copied to another Memory Card, Trish starts dancing, if the data is to be deleted however, Trish starts waving with a frowny look. ''Devil May Cry 2'' novel Trish appears in an alternate universe where the world is ruled by demons. She is still part of Mundus' army, serving as his general, using Alastor as her weapon of choice. She leads a legion of demons against the rebellion led by Shadow. Due to events transpiring differently, she does not defect and is killed by Dante in the war, though he laments on having done so. ''Viewtiful Joe Trish makes an appearance as a replacement for Sylvia in Dante's scenario. Then she reappears as an unlockable costume for Sylvia in the PSP version of ''Red Hot Rumble. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds She is a playable character in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, wielding Sparda and Luce & Ombra. She has access to her Devil powers as well as moves such as the Round Trip. Trish's theme is a remix of Lock & Load, Dante's alternate fighting theme from the first game. Her alternate outfits include a red outfit with white hair, based on Dante, a white costume with silver hair, based on her alter ego, Gloria and a blue costume based on Sylvia from the Viewtiful Joe series. In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Trish gains three more color schemes, an orange sheen, a pink one, and a Vergil-themed scheme. Her Gloria color scheme becomes a full-fledged DLC outfit. ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Trish is a character card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Trish appears as an unlockable icon in ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. To unlock players must reach Rank 12 with Dante. ''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' Trish appears as a costume for Laura, it has ten variations, all retaining the same look but with different colors. The costume is based on Trish's outfit as Gloria from Devil May Cry 4. Using the alternate code will replace Gloria's hair with Laura's hair.Get Ready to Slay with Devil May Cry Costumes for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition – Air Man Costume Incoming! ''TEPPEN Trish is featured in four cards in the game. Background Trish's name is a reference to Lady Beatrice of the ''Divine Comedy, who was based on Dante Alighieri's muse and unrequited love, Beatrice Portinari. The Gloria ("Glory be to God on high" in Latin) is the second part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It is traditionally sung in Latin. Trivia *In her appearances in the Viewtiful Joe games, Trish is always seen wearing Dante's Amulet as part of her choker. Why this is done is unknown. *In Devil May Cry 2, both sides of Dante's coin are engraved with Trish's silhouette. *According to Hideki Kamiya, the logo on the Devil May Cry shop is just a "cool girl", and in-universe is not meant to represent Trish.https://twitter.com/PG_kamiya/status/152699600631906304 *While Trish possesses the power of Devil Trigger, it does not change her shape. Hideki Kamiya, the DMC series creator, suggested that the Devil Trigger form seen in Devil May Cry 2 may not be her true Devil form.@PG Kamiya, replying to @Deezee_Kujaku via Twitter *The relationship between Trish and Dante is often interpreted by fans to be romantic in nature, however; Kamiya denies this is the case.@PG Kamiya replying to @Ketchups92 via Twitter *In Devil May Cry 5, two shops are a reference to Trish. One of them is called "Trish's Greasy Spoon", which can be found before the first fight in Mission 02: Qliphoth and before the fight with the Elder Geryon Knight in Mission 05: The Devil Sword Sparda. The other is called "Gloria's Greens" which is found before the fight with Nidhogg in Mission 04: V. See also *Eva References Category:Playable characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry characters Category:Devil May Cry 2 characters Category:Devil May Cry 4 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters